destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
New United States
The New United States or Los Diablos del Norte, as known by the Holy Dominion, is a term for a nation of people (Humans) who reside in many territories located along the Atlantic coast and Caribbean sea in North America. Their ancestors arrived before the invasion of Vera Cruz in 1847 during the Mexican-American War and have been at war with the Holy Dominion since their arrival. History The New United States were founded by US army troops from several small transport steamers transferred in 1847 to the New World directly from the Mexican-American war. Immediately after the arrival they came into hostile contact with the Holy Dominion that led to The First Dominion-American War. Due to superior weaponry and tactics, and also the element of surprise, the 1847 Americans were able to hold initiative and even capture the Dominion's old capitol in the Mexico Valley. This was done largely due to two factors: The majority of Dominion military forces were on the Pacific front in South America in preparation for a campaign against the Empire of New Britain Isles and a considerable amount of the local population were supportive of the New American invaders due to the Dominion's harsh treatment and rule. Eventually the Dominion was able to mobilize a vast amount of its military personnel in an attempt to drive the 1847 Americans out of their territory. Unable to withstand an assault from the numerical superior Dominion the 1847 Americans retreated to North America but not before the they were able to convince a considerable amount of the Dominion civilian population to flee with them with the promise of a society free of government oppression. For some unspecified reason the Dominion did not further mobilize after them, possibly due to the large cost of such an operation, and preferred to instead create a large "buffer area" in Mexico, depopulating the entire region. The 1847 Americans, now supplemented by a vast population of refugees, settled on the coastlines of Eastern North America, the Caribbean, and several Caribbean islands where the New United States was established in the 1850's. During the late XIX-century they fought a number of local wars with unspecified opponents, some of which were subjugated/exterminated, and some of them still represented a threat in the mid-1900's. Some diplomatic relations with the Dominion were eventually established and a state of cold war appeared between the two powers. Eventually the NUS became aware of the Empire of New Britain Isles but did not initiate contact due to concerns about the imperial internal and external policy such as their expansionist attitude, relations with the Holy Dominion, and their unfair treatment of women. Sometime during the 1920's the Second Dominion-American War began in which the NUS navy successfully took over Cuba from Dominion control incorporating it into the New United States. Geography (pending) Society Currently not much known about NUS society and internal structure but they are considered a highly industrialized nation with a democratic form of government. As of now it is speculated that there are five member states within the NUS (assuming that every star on their banner represented a single state). Almost nothing is known about their population centers, industry and economy, but they appear to have a, more or less, capitalistic economy and the technological level of the mid-XIX century which includes cap-lock rifles and early steam vessels. Slavery was never allowed to begin within the New United states as it was made illegal during its foundation in the 1850's. External politics * League of Tripoli - Has made contact however little is currently known of them and relations are unclear however the NUS are wary of the League due to their aggressive nature. Presumably in a situation of "limited war". * Holy Dominion - Highly hostile toward one another due to history and boarder tensions. Previously in the state of cold war. Currently in a state of open war. * Union of Homes - Friendly with one another however an official Alliance diplomatic envoy has yet to develop. * Empire of New Britain Isles - No contact, but the existence of the Empire is known to NUS however they currently harbor no will to make any diplomatic missions due to their understanding, and disagreement, with Empire policy and government. * Republic of Real People - Contact, currently creating a Provisional Military Alliance. * Celestial Realm - No contact, but the existence of Grik is known to the NUS. As of yet the NUS has no desire to make any contact with the Grik Empire due to their highly aggressive nature and expansionist policy. * Czech Legion - No relations, possible that they are unaware. * Shogunate of Yokohama - No official relations, possible that they are unaware. Military Army The NUS have a professional army of limited numbers. Its size is as of yet unknown. The army is equipped with Cap-lock rifles. Navy The NUS have a relatively small, but powerful navy on the tech level of mid-XIX century. While they possessed only a fraction of the ships that the Empire of New Britain Isles or the Holy Dominion have, the NUS ships are of a much more modern design.: They use steam powered screw propellers for momentum, generally comparable to the late-1860s - early 1870s unarmored ships - screw sloops, screw frigates, and screw ships-of-the-line. The NUS Navy is far superior to the Imperial and Dominion in terms of weaponry; their ships are at least partially armed with large cast-iron muzzle-loading rifles, up to 6-inches in diameter. The NUS may also be in possession of explosive shells. The technological superiority of the NUS navy is the only real reason why the NUS navy was, and is, able to hold against the vastly superior numbers of Dominion ships. Known ships: * NUSS Zachary Taylor - twin-deck 54-gun screw liner. * NUSS Eric Holland - twin-deck 54-gun screw liner. * NUSS Congress - heavy screw frigate. * NUSS Texas - only mentioned; heavily damaged by fighting Dominion Navy ships near Cuba during the Second Dominion-American War Air forces The NUS have no aircraft of any kind. Notes "Los Diablos del Norte" is what the Dominion calls them they still call their country the United States of America chapter 26 p.299-305. Captain Anson refers to his country as "our United States" HB p. 301-302 On Taylor Anderson's blog site, ☀http://www.taylorandersonauthor.com/blog/discussions/ the guys refer to them as the 1847 Americans as there are at least two sets of Americans. Category:Nations